The Moonlit Girl
by CrimsonHeresy
Summary: They told me that I died two years ago among a storm of fire and blood. I think their lying about that fact; I know that I am alive. I can feel my heart beat rapidly in my chest and I know the air I breathe is real. To them I am a miracle that should not exist. All I know is that I woke up in a ghost city alone and forgotten. Ruby Rose is dead and only Roslyn Vermilion remains...


**Monty Oum is the Creator of RWBY and everything that is RWBY is his! Well, I guess Rooster teeth owns parts of it too. However, my OC's are my mine and mine only. Sadly they are worth nothing, oh well.**

 **Shout out to Hunter81095 and The95will for helping out with this chapter!**

 _Italics in this story will be use for the characters' inner thoughts._

* * *

 _Chapter One_

 **Unknown Birth**

* * *

 **.**

She awoke in a daze, her head pounding with the force of a bomb. She found herself trapped in some sort of fabric and struggled against her captor. After a couple of minutes of intense thrashing, the girl freed herself and swiftly found herself on the floor.

"Ouch…" A hand, in the shade of the moon, reached out and rubbed the spot where the girl's face met the ground.

"Where am I?" Her voice was soft, similar to that of a child, yet it was empty in purpose and emotion. Her eyes scan the room she woke up in, it was barren of everything but a bed and a large mirror on the wall.

The bed had a steel black frame and it was large, twice the size of the girl. The light that was being generated by a small lamp seemed to be swallowed by the dark steel. Adorned on the top of the frame was a symbol that was in the image of an empty heart. The paint on the symbol was chipped and ragged making it menacing; a chill ran down the girl's body. It was only then did she realize that the mirror was cracked and several pieces were missing.

"A mirror…" She mumbled out loud, it brought her no comfort as her mind was still unsure of where and who she was. As she glanced at the mirror in curiosity, she realized an important detail.

"Is…that my face?" Eyes as silver as the moon reflected back into her vision, it matched perfectly with her pale white skin. Her nose and mouth were smaller than average, however the girl had no idea why she knew that. Her hair was uneven, the left side was short and wavy and her right side reached her upper chest. As the girl grabbed a lock of her hair, she noticed two things.

First, her hair had black roots and crimson tips.

Second, a large rose pin nested itself near the back of her hair on the left side.

"A red rose" she smiled in warmly. Her chest started to beat faster as she stared at the rose and her mind made the connection of the unknown feeling that was filling her vessel.

"This is what happiness feels like?" She wondered as she gently touched the pin and it felt very life-like. "I like this feeling, but why does a rose bring me so much happiness?"

As she pondered on the new discovery that she made, she realized that her outfit matched her hair and her newly beloved pin.

A coal colored suit with long sleeves was fitted upon her frame. The end of the sleeves were unfolded with red cuff-links, matching the cuff-links was a frilly red bracelet. Instead of a traditional tie, there was another red rose pin in its place. Dangling from the crimson flower was a chain that was connected to a spear-like silver cross that was as big as her hand. The accent of her suit and the buttons was colored the same as blood.

Her bottom half was cover by black slacks with a red line going down the sides. Her black leather boots blend in naturally with the garb she found herself in. A grey belt was keeping her pants up and attached to the belt were about ten or so pointed containers. The containers, "vials" (her mind reminded her) were filled with various colored powder.

She had no idea what the "vials" where for or their purpose however, the girl did have a feeling that she should keep a close eye on them.

As the lost girl was absorbing the situation she found herself, a queer thought struck her.

What was her name? How old was she? Where was she?

The question that worried her most was "Why do I smell like ash?"

A piece of the ceiling on the opposite side of her chamber fell. The old wood, already worn with age, was quickly and alarmingly to the girl, transforming into cinder.

A black eyebrow rose as the girl realized that she might be in danger. She stumbled as she got up, not used to her body's functions and touch the door.

"Ouch! What was that?" She yanked back her hand from the heated doorknob.

She was in a burning house!

"Right, how do I get out of this? Come on think…I need a name." She pondered, until another part of the ceiling decided to join its earlier comrade in meeting the floor.

"Have to get out of here first if I want to name myself." She chuckled to herself.

She had no clue why she found this deadly situation humorous or what humor was in the first place. Either way, she decided that surviving was on the top of her list.

As she quickly scanned the room one more time, she noticed her escape route.

A window that was barely holding it together was her target.

A sigh

"Here goes nothing!"

Her body raced towards the frame, she instinctively placed her arms above her head and lunged at the window.

It didn't even stand a chance.

Thus, the lost girl found herself free from her fiery room…

And three stories in the air.

* * *

.

After meeting gravity for the first time, the lost girl made a good distance from the inferno that was once a house. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, the girl checked herself.

Her clothes were undamaged and unmarked. Her body felt fine and the fall she found herself in didn't even harm her. The only exhaustion she was feeling was from her mad dash to get away from the deathtrap she found herself waking in.

"How am I okay? Can anyone do this?" She wondered in amazement, her moon-like eyes going wide.

That's when she noticed it

Eerie silver light was protruding from her body, it was barely bright enough for her to even notice in the first place. It was spooky to the moonlit girl and yet it was comforting to her. It filled her with warmth that was harsh and fulfilling at the same time. It was a feeling of the hearth that was running through her veins.

"Beautiful…" She trailed off.

As much as the odd light brought her joy, she decided to finally name herself.

She couldn't call herself the girl forever…that would be unoriginal.

She touched her rose pin that was nestled in her hair lovingly. Roses…

"Rose? No, that doesn't sound right…what sounds like Rose but isn't Rose?"

"Rosa? No that sounds too much like Rose…" She was deep in thought. "Something that sound like a rose but not a rose"

A name came to her and in her excitement she proclaimed it to the world.

"Roslyn?"

A small smile filled her face at the sounding of her new name.

"Roslyn. Rosl-lyn, ROSLYN!"

The newly named Roslyn cheered into the night and was answered by an unexpected noise.

The howling of _**beasts…**_

"That doesn't sound to good Roslyn! Let's get out of here!" Roslyn whispered to herself as she dashed away from the howling creature.

There was however, a notable skip in her step as she searched for a place to hide.

As Roslyn was running though the increasing damaged and vacant site, she noticed the state of the buildings in the city she found herself in.

The condition of the buildings was awful. Many of the buildings barely standing due to neglect or damage that looked like they came from a war zone. In fact most of the buildings were an unpleasing combination of the two. "I hope there's someone around here." Roslyn mumbled to herself.

The young girl was getting pretty thirsty from jumping out of a window and running down the ghost city she found herself in. The faint pain from hunger also started to make itself known to the girl.

"Actually when was the last time I even had food?" Her stomach answered her quite negatively.

As Roslyn was gloomily wondering if her own stomach was eating her stomach, a sharp turn was coming up and she was not paying any attention to the sudden shift of direction.

She was quickly alerted to the change when she found herself slamming into a window…luckily she didn't fall through it.

"Augh! Who put this building here?" She questioned as she glared at the building that dared to get into her way. If only if she was a bulldozer, this heap of junk would not even last a minute.

It was then that she noticed the sign that answered her previous question.

Vermilion Food Market

"Food for any occasions under the sun expect for Grimm invasions!" Roslyn read out loud, it was a catchphrase underneath the sign that was bringing a sense of irony to the lost girl for reasons unknown to her.

She did wonder why the word Grimm brought a boiling sensation to her; "anger" and a sense of emptiness; "grief". At the same time Roslyn was slightly scared of learning the reasons behind the intense emotions she was feeling right now.

"Well this place should still have some food in it right?" She mumbled to herself as she entered the lost market.

* * *

.

Roslyn quickly decided that Vermilion Food Market was her favorite place in the world. Her face was covered in a black substance that she learned was called "chocolate", some sort of baked treat.

She also was certain that these so called "Chocolate Chips Cookies" were gift from an advanced civilization or the work of gods.

The Udder Satisfaction she drunk also was very refreshing and delicious…she did question where this "milk" came from. Was it from the strange animal that was featured on the carton?

Roslyn shook her head from such thoughts; she had her fill of food for now and needed to find a place to rest. Luckily for her, the previous owners of this place lived in a loft upstairs. Roslyn did find it odd that the door was hidden (rather poorly in her opinion) with three white scratch marks next to it.

It was also unlocked and empty of any sense of life.

As she retired to her newly acquired chambers, she shed the clothes that were hung on her body. They were already starting to show the result of her early running and she had no clue the last time she washed herself. Roslyn did notice a rather small bathroom and resolved to cleanse herself in the coming morning.

As she lay underneath the sheets, she stared out of the small circular window on the opposite side of the room. In the celestial skies an almost round object hanged heavily, it's perfect shaped perverted by an event long ago and pieces of itself seemed to be slowly falling from the heavens.

Unlike some other things that Roslyn had seen today, she already knew about the object in the night sky. It was the moon and it watched over the world simply known as Remnant…

 _"No, that wasn't right…"_ Roslyn felt that the name of the world was wrong; a feeling that she couldn't describe or remember denied the common name of this world.

It alarmed the lost girl that she could not figure out the reason behind her unease at the name Remnant.

 _"The by-products, Remnants, of a time long forgotten…"_ A voice of an unknown echoed throughout her skull. The only thing Roslyn could tell was that the voice was female and much older than her. Other than that her mind brought no answers forward.

She sighed to herself, from the short time she has been awake…her life has been stressful. _"Jumping out of a burning building, running from some crazy beasts, and discovering that you are in a ghost town."_

 _"Tomorrow will be a better day -"_ Another voice breezed gently across her, Roslyn tried to grab onto this voice hoping it would answer some of her questions.

But it had slipped away before she realized what it was.

Roslyn said nothing as she buried her face into her pillow and tried to go to sleep.

The blood red moon shining on her did nothing to alleviate her anger.

(Chapter One END)

* * *

.

 **A/N**

Well this is the first chapter on the side project I am going to be working on. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the future chapters of "The Moonlit Girl". To all my Snow Prince fans out there the next chapter should be coming out on Tuesday night or sometime Wednesday. If you have any questions feel free to send me a PM! Have a nice day!


End file.
